


Wade Comes Home

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: 25 Days of Spideypool Christmas 2020 [4]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Taxi Make-Out, Uniform Kink, Wade Wilson Pre-Weapon X, Wade Wilson has Hair, Wade Wilson without Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: After two years of waiting, Peter's man in uniform is finally coming home for good.Peter still has no chill about it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: 25 Days of Spideypool Christmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025320
Comments: 13
Kudos: 321





	Wade Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Jukoist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukoist/profile) for being an amazing beta and leaving comments that make me smile so hard my cheeks hurt!
> 
> * * *
> 
> My headcanon is that Wade has been deployed for almost two more years at this point, and he and Peter have been dating long-distance the whole time. Wade came back for leave once more the year before and has now made the decision not to re-enlist so that he can be with Peter and transition into civilian life. We’re fudging any and all immigration issues. This year has been a fucking disaster. If I want Wade to magically get a green card to live in domestic bliss with his boy in NYC, I’m doing it. Don't @ me.

For 2pm on a Tuesday in the beginning of December, JFK airport was frustratingly busy. Peter rocked up onto his toes to try to catch a glimpse of the arrivals coming out of the gate, but saw no one he recognized. Moms, unhappy toddlers, and even unhappier fathers, business men focused more on their phones than the steps ahead of them, a group of teenage girls in matching brightly colored cropped sweatshirts and jeans, yelling over each other excitedly. He missed the way a few of the teens gave him a once-over as they passed, heart thumping out of his chest as he finally, _finally_ spotted a familiar blond head over the crowd. 

He broke out into a grin as Wade’s bulky frame came into view, loose fatigues somehow making him look even bulkier, duffel slung over one shoulder. He turned when Peter called his name, a breathtaking smile spreading over his face. Peter was running the next instant, dodging people in his way to Wade. He leapt as soon as he drew near, confident that Wade would catch him, wrapping his arms and legs around Wade’s torso and slamming their mouths together, two neodymium magnets snapping together. Somewhere around them a few people clapped.

Wade took his weight easily, chuckling against Peter’s lips as he returned the kiss, squeezing Peter tight enough to make him squeak. Peter made a distressed whining sound in the back of his throat and wrapped himself even tighter around Wade, desperate to get as close as possible without causing a public indecency incident. Not that they weren’t probably already there. It didn’t matter, though. Fifty-eight weeks was way too long to go between kisses.

“God, I missed you,” Peter said when they finally pulled away for some air, smiling down at his boyfriend adoringly. 

“You have no idea, baby boy. I almost went AWOL a hundred times just to come see you,” Wade replied, expression just as love-struck. 

Peter pecked his lips, brushing his fingers through the soft, grown out buzz of Wade’s hair. “I’m glad you didn’t get yourself court martialed, but I’m also kind of not?” He hitched himself up a little higher, squirming when Wade squeezed his ass.

“You minx, thirsty for my ass enough to get me sent to prison for it,” Wade teased, nipping at his bottom lip and turning it into another deep kiss at Peter’s sound of protest. 

“As much as I love your ass, I’m really thinking more about your dick and how quickly you can get it in me.” Peter shifted his hips to emphasize the point, grinning at the betrayed glare of arousal it earned him.

“Menace. To. Society. Let’s get you home and on a flat surface, and we’ll see how mouthy you get.” Wade started walking, still holding onto Peter like an unruly toddler and ignoring the looks the display earned them. Peter could only assume they weren’t getting actual comments because of the fatigues. He had no problem milking that for all it was worth, though, and buried his face in the collar of Wade’s jacket to lick and suck at his neck.

“I have so many plans for you. I’ve been thinking about you fucking me for months. Aunt May wanted to take you out for a welcome-home dinner, but I told her to wait a few days because I’m not letting you out of bed until at least Thursday.”

“Mmm, I can’t wait to christen the new apartment. That last video you sent me nearly gave me an aneurism.” 

Peter preened, happy to hear the video he’d sent had been worth the nerves he’d had to deal with to actually film it. Not to mention the five levels of encryption. “I’m glad you liked it.”

Wade let him slip back down to his feet when they reached the sidewalk outside, squeezing his butt one last time before putting his arm around him at a more chaste height. He steered them over to the taxi stand and stepped into line behind two middle-aged women. Peter turned to look up at Wade, unable to keep the smile off his face. “I really missed you,” he said again, having a bit of a hard time believing Wade was finally there, home, and—if Peter had anything to do with it—not going anywhere for a long time.

Wade smiled back down at him and pecked him on the lips again, giving his hip a gentle pat. “I missed you, too, sweetheart. Still can’t believe you want to hitch your wagon to my pile of crazy.”

“I stayed up until five in the morning the other day writing a thesis on the sex lives of spiders. I think we’re about even in the crazy piles.” 

Wade snorted, dropping his forehead to Peter’s shoulder with a little shake of his head. “Don’t talk science at me. Boner’s gotta wait until I’m outta the uniform, hot stuff.”

“You sure about that?” Peter quirked an eyebrow at him with a lick of his lips. Wade groaned into his shoulder. 

The conversation lulled until they reached the front of the line, the both of them content to be in each other’s space while people went about their busy lives around them. When the next cab pulled up, Wade knocked on the window before opening the door and leaned into the passenger side window when it rolled down automatically. “Extra hundred in it if you turn a blind eye to us making out in the back?”

The cabbie inside eyed them both dubiously, but nodded, holding his hand out. “Money first.”

Wade pulled a hundred out of one of his many pockets and slapped it into the guy’s hand with a grin. Peter was only vaguely aware of being shuffled into the back seat and their address being relayed as an afterthought, too distracted by Wade crowding him across the bench seat and kissing him again. Peter keened into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Wade’s waist as the car jostled into movement under them. _So much for no boners in uniform_ , he thought, grinning against Wade’s mouth.

By the time they pulled up to their building, Peter’s lips were swollen and the skin around his mouth rough with stubble burn, and he was vibrating with the need to get Wade upstairs and out of his clothes. Wade shoved another hundred through the partition for the driver and shuffled Peter out of the car. Peter dug into his jeans for the keys and fumbled with opening the lobby door, distracted by Wade’s hands trying to get under his clothes and mandhandle him. Wade remained plastered to his back the whole way up the four flights of stairs to their place and pushed him up against their front door to suck on his earlobe so good that he struggled three times to get their front door unlocked before finally pushing it open. 

They were sure to get a noise complaint about how hard they slammed the door when they finally tumbled inside, but Wade already had him up and carried into the bedroom by then, so Peter was finding it hard to care what the neighbors thought of them. The duffel dropped to the floor next to the bed, quickly followed by two thumps of heavy boots. Peter struggled to bend his legs high enough around Wade’s bulk to tug his own sneakers off while still being attached at the mouth. 

What followed was a mess of limbs and stretched fabric and giggling as the two of them fought to get each other naked while refusing to let go of each other at any point. Wade finally pulled back to shove Peter’s jeans off his legs, dragging one sock with them, and sat on his heels to look his fill, licking his lips like he was about to dig into the best meal of his life. 

“What’s the hold-up?” Peter whined, squirming his hips up Wade’s thighs to get closer to his goal.

“I haven’t seen you in over a year. Give me a minute to admire the view.” Wade winked, hands gripping Peter’s hips to steady him. 

“I’d like you to admire the view of your dick in me,” Peter grumbled, trying to reach for the aforementioned dick only to be rebuffed. 

“So impatient. I just spent eight years in a warzone. I think I’ve earned a little admiring,” he reminded him with a hint of amusement as he smoothed his rough hands up Peter’s sides, soft and flatteringly worshipful. Peter wanted to be understanding, but he’d been desperate for _months_ , counting down the days until he could touch his boyfriend again. 

He sat up, pressing his mouth to Wade’s to stop his protests and pulling him down onto the bed again so he could wrap his legs around his hips again. “I’m gonna let you have basically whatever you want for forever in thanks for your sacrifice, but I think we both deserve at least one orgasm before we get all sappy, don’t you?” he said as he peppered Wade’s skin with kisses, fingers tracing the thick scars over his shoulders and down his back. Some felt new, but Peter had never been given enough time to memorize his lover to be sure. He planned to change that now. 

“Hard to argue with that,” Wade agreed, his own hands wandering up Peter’s thighs wrapped tight around him. Peter reached over his head to fumble around under the pillows for the lube he’d hidden there and pushed it against Wade’s hand. Wade chuckled, taking the bottle. “Prepared, I see.” 

“Like a boy scout.”

A few more fumbles and calloused fingers were brushing against his ass, probing at his rim in the most delicious way before slipping inside easily. “Really prepared, eh?” Wade said, surprise and amusement in his voice as he fingered Peter easily.

Peter hid his smile against Wade’s throat, shifting his hips to meet Wade’s fingers. “You know I don’t have any patience.” 

Wade kissed his temple as he scissored him open, twisting a little to make Peter squirm. “Eh, patience is overrated.”

“You were just telling me to have patience—”

Wade cut him off with a kiss as he pressed him into the mattress with his hips, pulling his fingers out and reaching under the pillows behind Peter’s head. Peter was too distracted by the kissing to notice what he was fumbling for until he pulled away. “Mr. Boy Scout, where’s the condoms?”

Peter shook his head. “No need. I haven’t been with anyone but you, and we both had clean tests last time you came home.”

Wade was making a face at him, not quite disappointment, but not quite _not_ disappointment. Peter immediately went on high alert. “I love you a lot, babe, but if you’re about to tell me you’ve been fucking your squad and didn’t think you should tell me, I will kick you off this bed.”

“No, no, no, it’s only been you since the minute I met you, sugarbear. I just uh… might havehadtohaveabloodtransfusionorfive.”

“EXCUSE ME.” Peter had been ready to forgive Wade for cheating on him—he couldn’t even begin to fathom what kind of horror Wade had been through, and he wasn’t going to begrudge him comfort while he did it—but he had heard nothing about injuries requiring blood transfusions. 

“I didn’t want to worry you! There wasn’t anything you could do about it, but sit over here and have a panic attack about it. I got caught in a fire fight a couple times, no big deal. I’m fine, I just had to stay in the med bay for a few days.” 

“And you lost enough blood to require a transfusion. More than once. And _didn’t tell me_.” Peter growled low in his throat and shoved at Wade’s chest until he flipped him over, then climbed on top of him, reaching over to the nightstand for the box of condoms still stashed inside while he continued to lecture. “I don’t care if you stubbed your toe. I love you, and I want to know about it. If you got caught by an IED and were on death’s door, would you have let them tell me? We aren’t married yet. If you died, they wouldn’t have notified me. You need to fucking tell me these things.” 

He continued lecturing the entire time he ripped the packet open and shoved the condom down Wade’s hard shaft, taking full advantage of Wade’s kink over getting yelled at. Wade was already there with more lube, staring up at Peter with awe and not even a little remorse as he helped slick his condom-covered dick up. His eyes went glassy when Peter lifted up on his knees and sunk down on his shaft in one forceful movement that would have probably been a twinge painful if he hadn’t been too mad to care. He gripped onto Wade’s shoulders and began to bounce on his dick, fast, angry movements that made him see stars. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re so powerful when you’re mad at me,” Wade told him reverently, touching his hips like he was afraid Peter might shatter at his touch.

“That’s not a reason to make me so mad. You’re never doing this again. If you get hurt, you tell me, and I’ll deal with the freak out however I want.” He shoved his hips down as hard as he could, crushing Wade’s balls a little with his cheeks. The sharp spike of pleasure made him gasp under his breath. Wade’s grip on his hips tightened.

“Yes, of course, whatever you want. Just don’t ever move off my dick and we won’t have to worry about it.”

Peter rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss him, lifting up and slamming his hips back down just to hear Wade whimper. “I really love you, you know.”

“I love you, too, baby, so much. You’re all I could think about the whole time I was gone. I can’t believe you really want to be mine forever. You’re so perfect.” He was babbling between kisses and making Peter’s anger melt like butter under the warm sun. 

“Stop being so sweet. I can’t be mad when you’re calling me perfect.”

“You can be mad at me later. I want to show you just how much I missed you and your pert little ass.” He emphasized the compliment with a squeeze of Peter’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart and pushing up into him good and deep. He caught Peter’s soft moan on his mouth just before he rolled them back over onto Peter’s back. The new position pushed him deeper, making Peter’s toes curl around his hips and little gasps fall from his mouth between moans. 

Soft and slow was the name of the game after that. Wade pulled one of Peter’s legs over his shoulder and held him close, rocking into him in long, deep thrusts that turned Peter boneless. “Wade…” he moaned, burying his fingers in the short hairs at Wade’s nape to pull him close. 

He could feel bumps under his fingers as he spread his hands over Wade’s broad shoulders, new reminders of how close he’d come to losing his love without even knowing it. He was going to memorize every one. He stroked the pad of a thumb over a jagged slash over Wade’s left peck, dark pink and a little ragged. Wade took his mouth again, distracting him with kisses until he forgot to ask. 

-

Later, sated and curled up together against the headboard, Peter called May to let her know Wade was home safe. She took one look at the two of them flushed and kiss-swollen and waggled her eyebrows at the camera. “Maybe we should push that welcome home dinner to Friday, hmm? Looks like you two are probably going to be busy.”

“May!” Peter chided, cheeks burning. He tried to hide his face in Wade’s bicep, but Wade only chuckled at him and pressed a kiss to his head. 

“I’ll let him out of bed by Thursday if you promise to make that focaccia bread I’ve heard so much about.”

“Way ahead of you.” She turned her phone camera to where a dough-shaped lump lay on the counter under a towel. Wade made happy noises. 

“You’re an angel. If I wasn’t so in love with your nephew, I’d ask you to marry me right now.”

“I think you’d have to wait in a line down the block for that one,” Peter said, smiling against Wade’s arm. 

“Good thing I locked you down, then," Wade murmured against his ear. 

“Okay, enough of this sappy love stuff. I’ll let you both get back to… what you’ve been up to. I’m glad you’re home, Wade. I can’t wait to finally meet you properly. I heard those arms are a World Wonder. Can’t wait to see them in person.” May winked, grinning at the way Peter melted further against Wade with a groan.

"I'll make sure to wear tight sleeves just for you. Would never want to disappoint." Wade flexed the bicep curled around Peter's shoulders with a wink that set May off laughing and waving at the camera even as she giggled a goodbye and ended the call.

Peter turned in his arms, cheeks warm with embarrassment, and pecked Wade's mouth. "Flirting with my aunt should be illegal."

"These lips should be illegal," Wade said, eyes darting to Peter's lips before attacking them with a kiss that nearly knocked Peter over. 

They didn't get out of bed until Thursday.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent to my stories being listed on Goodreads or other book platforms.
> 
> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), [Tumblr](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), [NewTumbl](https://mscaptainwinchester.newtumbl.com/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about my main ship, Spideypool, with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/w6UyAn7)!


End file.
